In the field of furnishing elements, it is known to cover them with coverings or sheets of fabric, leather or similar materials according to users' needs.
The covering step is quite delicate and usually must be performed manually by skilled workers.
Typically a furnishing element is placed on the covering layer, on the inner side of the layer itself, and then portions or flaps of the covering layer are folded on the furnishing element and fixed thereto, for example, by means of staples, nails, glue or similar attachment means. Excess portions of flaps are then cut away.
Such covering methods present certain issues when corners or edges of the furnishing element must be covered.
In fact, the covering of the edges must be done with great care to prevent the fabric from forming unsightly folds and wrinkles that, in the eyes of the user, would be unacceptable.
If one considers that the covering is often leather, and similar fine materials, is in fact essential that the manual operation be extremely accurate and precise.
Among other things, the use of leather and similar materials further complicates the covering operations especially when using materials that are thicker than, for example, a common fabric.
To date, solutions for covering corners often have inaccuracies or imperfections due to unsightly wrinkles or overlapping portions that are not very elastic.
Therefore, typical solutions involve disadvantages in terms of precision and finish as well as costs, and time.
Therefore, there is a need to solve the drawbacks and limitations mentioned in reference to the prior art.
That is to say, there is a need to develop a furnishing element and a corresponding covering method that is precise and accurate, in particular at critical points or edges, and that is also fast and economical to produce.